


A Year Without Rain

by veemarie



Category: The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Illegal Immigration, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of religion, Nervous firsts in a relationship, Romantic Fluff, Ronnie Peterson has an affinity for Mexicans, Ronnie Peterson is a sweetheart, Ronnie is 30, Spanish Speaking, Sweet, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What's under the uniform Officer, Zoe is 22, just a normal boring sweet relationship that I wanted to explore, mention of cheating, mention of parents death, no zombies, that nervous feeling you get when you're gonna have sex in a new relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veemarie/pseuds/veemarie
Summary: I had posted this before but I took it down to fix somethings. Well here it is again. I am now the self-proclaimed Queen of the OCs! I like the idea of interracial couples and seeing Adam work alongside someone who not only looks like me but who I know has a similar background. Yes, this story explores topics such a illegal immigration and those that are undocumented, as it is something that is very real. Also, yes it is the name of a Selena Gomez song. I can't help it.
Relationships: Officer Peterson/Zoe, Ronnie/Zoe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	1. Can you feel me? When I think about you?

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this before but I took it down to fix somethings. Well here it is again. I am now the self-proclaimed Queen of the OCs! I like the idea of interracial couples and seeing Adam work alongside someone who not only looks like me but who I know has a similar background. Yes, this story explores topics such a illegal immigration and those that are undocumented, as it is something that is very real. Also, yes it is the name of a Selena Gomez song. I can't help it.

* * *

“Piece of shit car!” Zoe yelled as she kicked the tire. It had overheated… again... but this time she didn’t have her cheating ex boyfriend to help her. It was after all, his car.

After catching him for what felt like the millionth time with one of her own sorority sisters, Zoe was done. So she took the car, forgetting to grab her purse, just focusing on getting away from there, and just drove almost all night listening to Selena’s _‘Como La Flor_ ’. It just made her cry even harder but soon she found herself listening to ‘ _Si Una Vez_ ’ and started to feel empowered. 

The car had broken down right outside a cute little town called Centerville just as the sun was coming up over the hills. Zoe sat on the back of the car and watched it rise with a soft smile on her face which was a rare sight nowadays. Lately there hadn’t really been anything to smile about. Closing her eyes and leaning back she let the rays wash over her face, a slight sweep of wind brushed across her hair causing it to rustle gently. The spring was heading out and soon the summer months would be upon them.

Zoe had no idea how long she had been laying there for but she knew that if it was late enough in the morning that she could find help from someone. The sound of a car stopping on the side of the road behind her had her eyes shoot open and lift her head a bit. It was two officers, one older male, and one female. Sitting up she smiled at them.

“Miss is everything ok?” the female officer asked, approaching her.

“My car overheated and I was waiting for something to open to get some help.” Zoe said as she slid off the car.

“I’m Officer Morrison and this is Chief Robertson. We’d be happy to help you. Right Chief?” Officer Morrison offered.

“Yes. Of course. Our job is to serve and protect and you miss are in need of our service. We have water bottles in the trunk right?” Chief Robertson asked as he walked to the trunk.

“I have one in the front Chief.” Officer Morrison said as she walked to the passenger side of the patrol car.

Zoe crossed her arms across her chest and zoned out. Once the radiator had water in it she would turn back around and head home, face the consequences. She was not looking forward to that and she was done with that jerk anyways. How could she keep letting him do this to her? She wasn’t stupid but he was such a smooth talker that she got caught in his trap again and again. This was it for her though, she was done with him. Very much done. So done in fact she didn’t even hear what Officer Morrison had said to her.

“I’m sorry what?” Zoe asked.

“This car was reported stolen. I’m going to have to ask you to come with us, miss.” Officer Morrison said as she approached Zoe slowly.

“He reported the car stolen? Seriously?” Zoe sighed as she put her hands up in the air.

“If you could please turn and place your hands on the vehicle miss?”

“I’ve never been arrested before but I didn’t steal the car. I caught my boyfriend cheating on me and took it to clear my head but I was gonna take it back.” Zoe said as she put her hands on the car and teared up as the Officer read Zoe her rights and handcuffed her.

“You seem like a nice kid. I’m sure this will all get cleared up in no time.” Chief Robertson said looking at her kindly through the rearview mirror as Zoe gave him a teary eyed sad smile.

“What’s your name? Didn’t look like you had any identification on you.” Officer Morrison said looking back at her.

“Zoeila Gonzalez, Zoe for short.” she said, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the seat.

* * *

Arriving at the police station the first thing they did was take Zoe’s fingerprints and then took her mugshot. She felt so embarrassed.

“Ronnie is working overnight today Mindy.” Chief Robertson said as he put Zoe in the holding cell.

“Zoe, you can make phone calls if you need to. I know that they say only one but it’s just you in here. I ran you through the system and there is absolutely nothing on you.” Officer Morrison said with a kind smile.

“Thanks.” Zoe said as Officer Morrison gave her some change. 

There were only two numbers she knew by absolute heart and one of them she was not even going to call. Her father would be upset with her, tell her older sister and her younger brothers who would make fun of her for the rest of her life. So she dialed the only other number she knew and prayed to _la virgen_ that she would answer.

“ _Hello?!_ ” the voice of her best friend and sorority sister, Lizette, answered.

“Liz, it’s Zoe.”

“ _Oh my god Zoe! Where the hell did you disappear to last night? You left your phone here and your wallet. You didn't even take your car.”_ Liz said as she scolded Zoe.

“I took Zach’s car. I’m in some place called Centerville. He reported his car stolen and I am now, currently arrested talking to you from the jail phone.” Zoe said as her voice caught.

“ _Oh shit girl. I beat the shit out of Yvette by the way for you. How long do you have to stay there?_ ” Liz asked as Zoe chewed her lip.

“I guess until that asshole gets here and clears this whole thing up. It’s his fault.”

“ _When it gets cleared up you better fucking call me right away so I can drive… let me look this place up on maps… three hours to come get you! You didn't get very far. I know you would do it for me._ ”

“I will. Love you much.”

“ _Love you much too._ ” 

All Zoe could do was lay down on the uncomfortable cot and drift off to sleep.

“Zoe!” she heard someone yell her name and shot up. It was Zach.

“You reported the car stolen? Why?” Zoe demanded as she stood up looking at him through the bars.

“You took my damn car when you have your own. You’re fucking crazy.” Zach said with a frown on his face.

“I catch you cheating on me in my sorority house with one of my sisters and I'm crazy? I think I had every right to react the way that I did.” Zoe said, crossing her arms.

“Then so do I. Officer I’d like to press charges. Think you could keep her overnight?” Zach said with a smirk on his face.

“You asshole.” Zoe said flabbergasted.

“Are you sure you want to do that? It seems like she…” Officer Morrison began but Zach interrupted her.

“I’m sure. Not about to sit in a car with her for a couple hours. See you around Zoe. It was fun.” Zach said as he walked out of the station before Officer Morrison could give him the paperwork.

“You are such a piece of shit!” Zoe yelled as she sat down on the cot and threw her head in her hands.

“Wow. How long were you with that guy?” Officer Morrison asked.

“Too long.” Zoe answered.

“You hungry? The Chief is gonna order from the diner? Their sandwiches are pretty good.”

“A BLT would be nice.” Zoe said with a grateful smile.

“Sure. I’ll call the Chief, he’s making his rounds right now. Listen, Officer Peterson is taking the night shift tonight. If you feel uncomfortable with a male Officer staying overnight I can switch shifts with him right now and come back later.”

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable. I heard your Chief saying you worked overnight. I would feel shitty if you had to work another overnight.” Zoe said leaning back against the wall.

“You sure?”

“Yeah I’m sure. He can't be any worse than the asshole that just left. I can't believe I have to stay here overnight." Zoe sighed.

"I'm sorry. You know he didn't sign anything. So technically if you can get someone to pick you up you don't have to stay here." Officer Morrison said with a smirk.

"Really?" Zoe asked as Officer Morrison nodded as Zoe picked up the phone and dialed Liz's number.

" _Zoe?!_ " Liz said.

"Liz I need you to come get me please." Zoe said.

“ _Ummm, I kinda can’t until tomorrow morning. My dad is having an episode Zoe._ ” Liz started and Zoe knew exactly what was happening and could hear it in her best friend’s voice.

“Liz, I can totally wait. Family first always. Give your _mama_ a big hug from me. Love you much.” Zoe said.

“ _I promise I’ll be there bright and early for you. Love you much too._ ” Liz said before hanging up.

“Well, it looks like I will be staying here overnight.” Zoe laughed.

* * *

Chief Robertson opened the cell door so that Zoe could sit at one of the desks and browse online. He told Zoe that since Zach had said that he wanted to press charges against her but failed to sign anything that she had to stay overnight regardless. Officer Morrison gave Zoe a sheepish smile.

Zoe was reading an article on childhood development when a deep voice brought her out of her concentration. Looking up and then up some more Zoe was caught off guard by a tall and attractive cop wearing glasses on the bridge of his nose. The name on his uniform read Peterson.

“You’re sitting at my desk.” he said matter-of-factly.


	2. With every breath I take, Every minute, No matter what I do

* * *

It felt like an eternity before Zoe realized she was staring before she blinked. Turning towards the computer she got a bit flustered

“Oh my god. Just let me exit out. They said I could use this computer.” Zoe said lamely as she closed the browser and stood up to move out of his way but bumped into him.

“Let me just…”

“Here I’ll go this…”

“I’ll step back.” Officer Peterson said as he took a step back and Zoe moved around him.

“Thanks, I like your badge.” Zoe said awkwardly when he sat down at his desk.

“Oh, yeah, thanks.” he said, glancing down at his badge, she could’ve sworn she saw him blush a bit, then he turned towards his screen.

Officer Morrison came and stood by his desk with a kind smile towards Zoe.

“Ronnie, this is Zoe. She’s going to stay in holding overnight.” Officer Morrison said as Ronnie looked up at her.

“She should be _in_ the holding cell then.” he said as he opened the file on the computer.

“Well you see Zoe didn’t actually...”

“It says that she was arrested for stealing a car. So she should probably be in the holding cell.” Officer Peterson said dryly.

“Yes but Cliff said that Zoe could…”

“I said that Miss Gonzalez could use your computer and that she didn’t have to stay in that cell. Good kid, no priors, and I’m pretty sure she isn’t going to run off. Are you?” Chief Robertson asked her.

“No sir, but if Officer Peterson feels like I’m a threat I’ll gladly go back to the cell and you can lock me in for the night.” Zoe said with a smirk.

“She should be put in there.” Officer Peterson said before getting up to pour himself some coffee.

“What’s the earliest time I can leave tomorrow?” Zoe asked Chief Robertson as she walked into the cell and he closed it behind her.

“9 am. Your ride coming to get you in the morning?” he asked.

“She’ll be here bright and early if I know her. She might actually be sitting there at like 6am.” Zoe chuckled as she sat down on the cot and leaned back against the wall.

“Ronnie I don’t think you’ll be busy tonight.” Mindy said as she pulled on her jacket and grabbed her purse out of her desk.

“Let’s hope. You never know.” Ronnie said as he wrote something on his computer.

“See you tomorrow,” Mindy said to Ronnie and then turned towards Zoe, “If you need anything Ronnie will give you my number. Don’t be afraid to call.”

“Thanks Officer Morrison. You’ve been really great.” Zoe said with a kind smile.

“Call me Mindy. See ya.” Mindy said with a wave and left the station.

“Alright well Ronnie you’re in charge. I’m sure it’ll be a slow night and please feed our guest. Zoe, it’s been a pleasure and hopefully the next time we meet it won’t be under these circumstances.” Chief Robertson smiled and left the station, leaving Zoe alone with Officer Peterson who was focusing intensely on what he was doing.

Studying his side profile discreetly, Zoe came to the conclusion that he was extremely attractive. He had these moles on the side of his neck that she followed up the side of his face noticing that even though his nose was a bit big it fit him well. His ears stuck out of his hair a bit and Zoe found it endearing. How could she have these thoughts? ‘ _Zach just broke up with me a few hours ago and here I am thinking about this cop. I’m single now and Zach is probably hooking up with Yvette at this very fucking moment. Getting to know someone and flirting isn’t a bad thing. Mindy is pretty, what if they’re like a thing? I should totally find out. Ok, ok, I’m gonna do this_.’ Zoe thought as she cleared her throat.

“So… Mindy is pretty and is really nice.” Zoe said looking for something to talk to him about.

“Oh, yeah she is. Great to work with too.” Officer Peterson said not looking up from his computer.

“I’m sure she has a lot of guys chasing after her.”

“I don’t think her girlfriend would like that very much.” Officer Peterson said as he glanced up looking at Zoe with a furrowed brow.

“Oh! Nice. Right on,” Zoe said as she let out a little laugh and bit her lip, trying to be as nonchalant as she could, “I’m sure your girlfriend must be bummed you have to stay here overnight.”

“She’s not bummed because she doesn’t exist.” Officer Peterson said as he gave Zoe a tight lipped smile.

“Then you must have a bunch of girls or guys chasing after you, especially with the uniform.” Zoe smiled as she stood up and leaned against the bars of the cell.

“Not… really.” he said as he clicked on the mouse.

How could girls not be after him? Did he catch her vague attempt at asking if he was gay? Sure he seemed a bit dry but he also seemed honest and genuine in his answers to a complete stranger. This intrigued Zoe, it was refreshing, and she found herself liking it.

“That’s kinda hard to believe. Most people are a sucker for a man in a uniform.”

“Well, mostly **_girls_ ** avoid me because they think that I’m gonna give them a parking ticket.” he said with a bit of a flustered look and a small self deprecating smile.

“To me it’d be totally worth the parking ticket,” Zoe said with a small smile as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before turning around and sitting back on the cot in criss cross position leaning towards him, “So this is a cute town. Did you grow up here?” 

Turning in his chair to face her, he leaned back with his hands in the arm rests giving her a pointed look.

“I did, yeah.” he said, giving her his undivided attention.

“Oh my god, sorry I’m like asking you so many questions, I shouldn’t be bothering you when you’re working.” Zoe apologized with a bit of a shake of her head and an embarrassed laugh.

“You’re not bothering me, it’s not like there’s much else to do here.” he said with a shrug.

“So, what do people do around here for fun besides get arrested?” Zoe laughed at herself as Officer Peterson looked as though he were thinking.

“There’s a ton of trails that lead to some really nice areas in the hills and woods. Camping. Fishing. Hunting. We have an old theater that plays old movies two weekends a month. It’s nice.” he said.

“That sounds really nice. What kind of old movies?” Zoe asked.

“Uh, two weeks ago they played Hitchcock movies. We also have these church socials that people go to.” 

“People? Not you?” Zoe asked with an amused smile.

“Not anymore.” he said with a half-hearted smile.

Zoe nodded her head but didn’t push him any further. It seemed like something he didn’t want to talk about. She had already pried a little too much.

“So Hitchcock movies…”

They talked for a while more about each individual Hitchcock movie that had been played leading to somehow zombie movies. Slow vs fast moving zombies were another topic they discussed at length. Officer Peterson even shared his pastrami sandwich with her. Somewhere during the night she had fallen asleep and when she woke up a blanket was on her and the cell door was open.

“It’s 6am, your friend is here. You’re free to go.” Officer Peterson said with a soft smile as he drank his coffee.

“Thanks.” Zoe said as she sat up stretching her limbs.

“You’re welcome.” he said with a nod before he turned around to sit at his desk.

“Thanks for the blanket too,” she said as she walked out of the cell, “Hey, so do you have one of those notepad thingys with tickets?”

“Uh, oh, yeah. Why?” he asked, confused handing it over to Zoe.

Tearing a ticket off, Zoe grabbed a pen, and wrote her number on it.

“Totally worth it. See ya Ronnie.” Zoe said with a big smile as he blushed a bit.

Biting her lip, she turned towards the door and walked out leaving a flustered tree of a policeman behind.

“You’re free _chica_!” Liz said as Zoe climbed into the car.

“I am. How’s your dad?” Zoe asked as Liz gave her a sad smile.

“He’ll be ok. Oh my god is that the cop who stayed overnight?” Liz asked as she lifted up her sunglasses.

“Yeah.” Zoe answered as Ronnie walked out and was stretching before waving goodbye to Zoe and walking back in the building.

“Hello, tall, dark, and handsome. _Que guapo_.” Liz said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

  
“ _Que guapo_ indeed. Let’s go home.” Zoe said putting on her seat belt and watching the station disappear as they drove further away knowing that this was the beginning of something special.

* * *


End file.
